


Our Love Came Crashing In (Literally)

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, child!jungwoo, dumb jb, jjparents, supermarket setting???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: Four short stories of four different interactions over the span of a few years between Jaebeom (JB) and Jinyoung.In celebration of JJ Project's 6th anniversary!





	Our Love Came Crashing In (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, i'll keep a short introductory note. i've decided to quickly write-up a JJP fic for their anniversary, although i was never planning to write one but hey ho, here we are. enjoy!

**_“There is sure as hell a lot more cereal choices than the last time I came here”_** Jaebeom thought to himself, before deciding to choose between Cornflakes and Frosted Flakes. He leaned both his elbows on his trolley, looking at the two cereals intently and figuring out what the difference was, when his trolley suddenly jerked forward, causing Jaebeom to lunge forward and drop his cereal boxes, while simultaneously crashing onto the trolley right in front of him.

 

“Oh-oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Jaebeom stuttered, because he made the mistake of looking up at the other person, who he’s sure just fell from Heaven or some kind of fairy-tale because _holy crap_ , was he **stunning**.

 

The other person, _people call him Jinyoung_ , looked at him irritated and decided to give the admittedly handsome man no time of day, pushing his trolley past his.

 

“You're really beautiful,” Jinyoung heard, coming from handsome man’s mouth. Usually, he would feel creeped out, but he felt himself blush at those words.

 

“I’m Jaebeom,” ~~handsome man~~ Jaebeom continued.

 

“Junior,” Jinyoung replied, turning towards him. No one calls him Junior anymore, but he wasn't going to tell a stranger his real name.

 

“Now Junior, can you please tell me if there is any difference between Cornflakes and Frosted Flakes? It's the same right? They look the same but their names are different!” Jaebeom asked.

 

Jinyoung chucked, rolled his eyes and walked away, thinking it was a joke.

 

“Wait no! Please help me! I don't wanna get the wrong one,” Jaebeom pleaded, sounding a little too desperate for someone picking a box of cereal.

 

“You're kidding, right?” Jinyoung got a sincere shake of the head to his question.

 

He's so dumb, but _so handsome_. I guess no one can have it all in this world.

 

“So, you think I'm handsome huh?” Jaebeom smirked, ignoring the first and last parts of his statements.

 

 _Ok hell, did Jinyoung said his thoughts out loud?_   He cleared his throat and said, “One is sweet and the other isn't.”

 

“Which is the sweet one?”

 

“The Frosted one. The 'Frost' is the sugar.”

 

“Okay great thanks Junior! Is that your real name? Or are you from overseas and that's your English name?” _Ugh, how could he be so stupid but so attractive?_

 

“English name.”

 

“Well Junior, you speak very good Korean.”

 

“I’m Korean.” Jinyoung mumbled, almost to himself.

 

Jaebeom seemingly ignored his last statement because he had other important things in mind, “Beautiful Junior, fancy a date sometime?”

 

God, he's so dumb but boy, did Jinyoung wanted this date a little too much. _If we ended up dating, I'm going to get so frustrated all the time._

 

And that's how Jaebeom walked out of the supermarket with 3 bags of groceries, a lighter wallet, a goofy smile on his face and ~~stunning man~~ Jinyoung’s number.

 

* * *

 

“Babe, do we really NEED 3 BOXES of ramen?” Jinyoung questioned.

 

“Of course we do, now that we’ve both moved in together!” Jaebeom squealed, before pecking Jinyoung on the lips. The elder giggled like a kid and squealed excitedly for the umpteenth time that day, and Jinyoung had to pull his boyfriend back from telling everyone in the store - the elderly couple down by the wine section, the mom juggling two babies in the trolley, the cashier, the food promoters - that they had both moved in together into a new apartment earlier that day.

 

“I can’t help it, babe. I’m so, so happy to be living under the same roof as my amazing, beautiful, gorgeous-” Jaebeom blabbered before Jinyoung stopped him, “Ok I get it, I’m perfect. But babeeeeeee, you have to stop embarrassing me.”

 

Jaebeom’s face fell, he nodded his head and continued advancing, leaving Jinyoung behind and the latter knew he screwed up. He had to think of a way to make it up to him, because telling your dumb but cute, fluffy, and romantic boyfriend he’s embarrassing you when he’s just being sweet and genuinely excited over moving in together, is going a bit too far, even for _sassy and sarcastic_ Jinyoung.

 

As they were checking out, Jaebeom was still sulking and Jinyoung decided it’s now or never. While the elder was loading groceries onto the conveyor belt, Jinyoung went to the front of all the cashiers and shouted:

 

**MY BOYFRIEND JAEBEOM AND I JUST MOVED IN TODAY! WOOOOO LOVE WINS!!**

 

Jinyoung flung his hands, going around in circles repeating his words, and everyone in the supermarket just looked at him weird, even Jaebeom, who didn’t even realise his boyfriend had gone away to do his stint. But Jinyoung guessed he had thoroughly enjoyed it because, **“WOO YES LOVE WINS! I LOVE YOU JINYOUNGIE!!”** and the next thing Jinyoung knew, Jaebeom had rushed to him, picked him up and bounced around whilst still carrying him and chanting "JINYOUNGIE JINYOUNGIE!"

 

Needless to say, the two men had to look for somewhere else to shop now and although the next major supermarket was a town away, Jinyoung had never felt the happiest than he was right at this moment, his boyfriend grinning so widely and hopping happily back to the bus stop, until he realised something.

 

“Wait, did you say _you love me_ , Lim Jaebeom?” The subject at hand’s face blanched.

 

* * *

 

“Okay picture this babe. Our socks always go missing right? What if they traveled to an alternate universe called Socktopia, living their own lives instead of being on people’s smelly feet? Ew!” Jaebeom pondered.

 

“You know there’s a book about that with the exact same name, right?” Jinyoung burst his bubble, pointing at said book over by the children’s section.

 

“Naw, you’re no fun Jinyoungie~” Jaebeom pouted. The younger just rolled his eyes and gave a chaste kiss to his lips to soothe the ~~baby~~ boyfriend.

 

They were at the exact same supermarket again, after Jaebeom begged the store manager to un-ban them and promised (they even signed a contract), not to make a nuisance again, when Jinyoung realised Jaebeom was looking too intently at the baby stuff and had picked up one of the home-brand squeaky toys and squeezed it annoyingly before looking at Jinyoung and goes, “Let’s adopt a child.”

 

“What?” Jinyoung asked, obviously shocked by the sudden statement.

 

“I mean you like children since you’re a teacher, right? I like playing with kids, kids LOVE me. So, let’s adopt one,” he replied, as a matter of fact.

 

“You know that’s not it works right? We must think about the child, their clothes, food, they need their own room. And that’s the easy parts, we have to think about the adoption process, it will take months, years even, house checks to see if your house is suitable enough, whether our house is in a good school district, whether we have enough money to raise a child or do we have to-,” the younger was interrupted by the finger to his lips, which he then bit because he hated getting interrupted.

 

“We can just think about that later, let’s just go adopt one now!” Jaebeom ignoring his boyfriend’s TED Talk, and advanced forward, listing out the names they can name their child, regardless whether it was a boy or girl.

 

 _Jaebeom can be so oblivious at times,_ scratch that, _everytime,_ Jinyoung thinks.

_**But maybe that’s why he loves him so much.** _

* * *

 

“Jinyoungie, have you seen Jungwoo? I can’t find him anywhere, and I SWEAR he was right here! What do we do?” Jaebeom was panicking, pointing at his hand and then looking under the vegetable crate.

 

“Appa, I’m right here! I’m here!!” their 3-year-old exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down on the trolley seat. Jaebeom looked up to the sound and gave his son a tight huge, seemingly relieved he found his son. _Did he really think he lost their son?_

 

“Babe, Jungwoo was with me the whole time,” Jinyoung calmly said, once Jaebeom stopped suffocating their child. The elder just gave him a puzzled look and went on his way towards the cereal section. _Guess he really thought he lost him._

 

“Little one, look! This is where Papa and I met, right here,” Jaebeom said, jumping up and down at the very spot 3 years ago when Jaebeom crashed his trolley onto Jinyoung’s.

 

“Really, what happened?!” Jungwoo asked curiously.

 

“Appa was looking at his cereal and wasn’t careful enough, so he hit me with the trolley. Now therefore, you should be aw-,”

 

“BABE LOOK! THERE’S NO MORE FROSTED FLAKES!!! THERE’S ONLY FROSTIES NOW!” Jinyoung sighed, trying his best not to castrate Jaebeom for interrupting him, _again_.

 

“Babe, they’re the same thing,” Jinyoung tried to continue explaining, but Jaebeom started whining and stomping like a three-year-old, and they _have_ one with them. The former took the box the elder was holding and dumped it into the trolley before going to the next section.

 

Jinyoung was at the Baby section when Jaebeom finally caught up to him, they needed to get some new things for their baby. _Yes!_ They’re adopting another one, _“_ _An actual baby!”_ Jaebeom had screamed when he found out. They adopted Jungwoo when he was 1, but the next one would be from a teenager who refused to raise a baby when she found out she was pregnant, so a _“Fresh baby!”_ Again, as quoted from Lim Jaebeom.

 

“So new pacifiers, bibs, bottles, OH, we need-”

 

**“BABE LOOK SOMEONE TOOK MY SOCKTOPIA IDEA!”**

_Oh, for God’s sake, someone help poor Jinyoung._

 

As they were checking out, Jaebeom left first in the pretence of driving their car to the pick-up point, but little did Jinyoung know, he had a small velvet box in his back pocket and was more than ready to get down on one knee, at the front of the cashiers, the same exact spot he said ‘I love you’ for the first time to Jinyoung 2 ½ years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed a little domestic jjp because who doesn't!!! love!!!! jjparents!!!!!!! anyway, the reason why i made jb dumb was because i wanted to try and make my characters different from their usual (?) i guess?? (and i always felt like jb is dumb sometimes when he's around jinyoung because he is whi p ped!! cue *pOstUrE CoRrEcTinG*)
> 
> in my future fics, you'll know what i mean LOL ;)
> 
> i love jjproject with my whole heart and i'm STARVING!! (no pun intended because i'm currently fasting) over their very little interactions, because they are A TEASE. i do hope they have a comeback soon though, because verse 2 is genuinely SUCH A GOOD ALBUM!!!!!! don't sleep on it!
> 
> also, the format for this fic and the socktopia idea came from the show 'life in pieces' and i'm not really sure if it's an actual book or not, but i needed a dumb jb thing, so this is the dumb jb thing. (also, the show's HILARIOUS)
> 
> happy 6 years JJ, here is to many, many more!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos/comments if you want or follow me on twitter: [markbumsjae](https://twitter.com/markbumsjae)
> 
> thanks to ellie for proof-reading my fics and giving me ideas for this.


End file.
